La nouvelle élève
by Sword-inu
Summary: Une jeune Miko rentre au lycée Todaï. Mais pourquoi se sent elle mal en reagrdant les Sôma? POV Sakura la nouvelle. Chapitre 3 en ligne!
1. Chapter 1

Salut C'est ma première fanfiction sur J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je l'écris sur un coup de tête, je viens juste d'en avoir eu l'idée… Bonne lecture

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'apartient... Sniiif... Sauf Sakura et l'histoire que je crée Et je ne touche aucun argent en la faisant

Chapitre 1 :

Sakura soupira. Etre Miko dans un temple n'était pas très joyeux. Bien sûr, elle adorait participer aux rites mais bon… Quand on a seize ans, on rêve de faire autre chose. Lever des malédictions pesant soi-disant sur des objets ne lui plaisait pas. En fait, c'était arnaquer les gens. Les malédictions n'existaient pas. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de choses que l'on disait aux « clients » quand ils venaient. On se contenter de faire une cérémonie et de dire quelques prières. Et elle, elle devait lever les mauvais sorts en purifiant les objets. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle avait un don pour ça, mais Sakura ne l'avait jamais cru. Elle était au courant que tout n'était qu'une vaste mascarade destinée à séduire les gens. Le bonze lui avait tout raconté, brisant ses rêves de fillette : elle se croyait vraiment unique à cet âge là.

Elle soupira. Aujourd'hui, elle allait dans un nouveau lycée, un lycée normal. Elle arrêtait de prendre des leçons dans son temple, malgré ce que le grand bonze avait décidé au départ. Le brusque changement de décision avait était provoqué par une visite. Une visite d'une femme avec un kimono richement brodé. Certes, Sakura n'avait pas pu tout entendre de la discussion vu que la femme parlait doucement mais apparemment, pour qu'elle aille au lycée, la femme avait utilisé des menaces pour le faire plié. En fait, elle avait juste pu entendre une phrase. Une seule. _Vous ne voudriez pas qu'elle vous échappe…_ C'était à ce moment là qu'elle avait été _aimablement _congédié d'une douce voix sèche (Ca existe ?) En tout cas, quand la femme était sortie, elle lui avait sourit et lui avait conseiller de s'acheter un uniforme, que ça lui serait utile. Sakura avait voulut la remercier, mais elle était déjà hors de portée.

La sonnerie d'une cloche du temple lui apprit qu'elle était en retard. Elle enfila en vitesse son uniforme et se fit une couette, pour ne pas que ses chevaux rouges sang ne lui tombent devant les yeux. Surtout qu'elle allait devoir courir pour arriver à l'heure. Elle fit rapidement une petite prière pour que cette journée se passe à merveille. Elle attrapa son sac et sortit, en courant, sans remarquer qu'une silhouette la regardait par la fenêtre.

Quand elle arriva au lycée, elle ne vit personne dans la cours. Les autres devaient certainement être tous rentrés. Elle rentra dans sa salle, essoufflée. Pourquoi le lycée était aussi grand ? Elle s'était perdue. Le senseï la dévisagea.

- Mademoiselle ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- (Goutte de sueur derrière le crâne) Si si ! Je suis désolée senseï d'être en retard. Je m'appelle Sakura Sôma-Echigoawa. Je suis nouvelle… dit elle en s'inclinant.

- Ah oui… Et bien… Prenez une place et faites attention la prochaine fois d'arriver à l'heure.

- Oui senseï…

Elle s'inclina une fois de plus et prit place à un bureau entre un garçon aux cheveux violets et un aux cheveux oranges. Aussitôt, elle se fit agresser par une jeune fille qui lui reprochait d'être à côté de son prince. Elle haussa un sourcil, surprise. Un prince ? Ici ? Elle se tourna vers la droite et vit un jeune garçon aux cheveux violets. Aussitôt, elle ferma les yeux, les sentant brûler et colla sa main contre sa bouche, sentant venir une nausée.

Elle se mit à écouter le senseï, sans vraiment l'entendre. Qui était ce garçon ? Pourquoi avait t elle eu un haut le corps en le voyant ? Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le senseï qui lui posa une question. Elle y répondit aussitôt, sans y réfléchir et toujours sans lever la tête de son cahier dans lequel elle s'était plongée dans ses réflexions. Ce fut quand elle entendit le silence (ou plutôt, quand elle n'entendit plus rien) qu'elle releva son nez du cahier. Son professeur la dévisagea et dit, visiblement à contre cœur :

- Bonne réponse. Mais écoutez plus attentivement la prochaine fois…

Elle leva la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux, furieux, du professeur. _Des yeux furieux… Des cris… Une chanson… Et du sang…Un sourire, cruel et… _

- Oui senseï… prononça t elle en baissant promptement la tête, tout en tremblant.

- Heu… ( Le senseï qui ne comprend pas trop le comportement de l'élève) Bien… Mais, ne le prenez pas si mal, je n'ai jamais mordu…

Sakura serra le poing sous la table, furieuse. Ses souvenirs avaient de nouveau fait surface en force, l'humiliant devant toute la classe. Elle murmura un faible « oui senseï » puis repris son cours, sentant les regards sur elle, dont celui de son voisin de droite. Deux heures plus tard, la sonnerie retentissait et elle pu sortir de cours, pour aller en récré.

O+o+O+o+O

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Dîtes moi le franchement en appuyant sur le bouton submit review, même si c'est pour me jeter des tomates dans la figure


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre !

Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas lu les livre mais que je n'ai que le coffret de l'animé (26 épisodes)... D'après ce que j'ai put lire dans les autres fics, Akito serait une fille. Dans mon histoire, il restera un gars! Na! Je ne peux que me baser sur l'anime, n'ayant pas assez d'argent pour me payer tous les livres... Mais bon, on est pas là pour parler de ma petite vie, c'est pas ça qui interesse le monde ;) Donc, je passe au disclaimer...

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartiens, à part Sakura et la trame de l'histoire.

Réponse aux (à la :-) review : Somakito : Merci pour tes encouragements! Ca fait plaisir de voir que quelqu'un lit ma fic... Et franchement, je crois pas que moi j'aurais eu le courage d'en mettre une à quatres heures du matin (quoi, moi, pas courageuse? Non...) Voilà la suite, comme tu voulais! J'espère qu'elle te plaira!

Chapitre 2:

Sakurasortit une pomme de son sac, dans un coin reculé de la cours. Tout en la mangeant, elle observa les cerisiers. Sa première journée ne s'était pas vraiment bien passée. Ses pires souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire, elle se faisait jeter par le prof, elle se ridiculisait elle-même et pour finir, elle avait eu des nausées face à un garçon de sa classe. Un peu comme si son corps se méfiait de lui. Mais le pire avait été quand elle s'était tournée vers le gars aux cheveux orange. A cet instant-là, son crayon s'était cassé entre ses doigts et elle avait été à la limite de vomir. Heureusement, personne ne l'avait vu. Ou prévenu le senseï. De toutes manières, n'importe qui qui l'aurait vu en cet instant l'aurait averti, non ?Donc, personne ne l'avait vu. En fait, c'était rassurant. Une image lui revint en mémoire. Celle de sa mère. Elle lui disait quoi déjà ? _Concentre toi, il faudra que tu les reconnaisses tous…_Sa mère lui souriait. Mais reconnaître qui ? _Tu les reconnaîtras, tu as un don Sakura. Ne le néglige pas. Tu pourras les sauver… Avec l'aide de ta sœur…_ Aider qui, elle ne le savait pas, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle ne le ferait pas avec l'aide de sa sœur. Sa maudite sœur… Akuma esquissa un sourire. Maudite ? C'était le cas de le dire…

Un « Bonjour ! » la tira de ses pensées. Elle se tourna vers la voix et vit une jeune fille de son âge qui lui souriait. Celle-ci avait des cheveux bruns et des rubans bleus dans les cheveux.  
- Je m'appel Tohru Honda. Je suis dans ta classe.  
- Ah… Euh… Enchantée…

Que dire de plus dans ses circonstances ? Elle n'avait jamais vraiment rencontré de monde à part des gens au temple. D'habitude, c'était le grand bonze qui faisait les présentations. Mais ici… Devait-elle se présenter ? Le vieux bonze lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle devait parler le moins possible aux autres, pour garder son don « intact ». Tohru lui épargna de savoir la réponse à sa question car elle reprit.  
- Tu t'appelles Sakura Sôma-Echigoawa, c'est ça ?  
- Euh, oui… Comment tu le sais ?  
- Je suis devin… Non, plus sérieusement, tu l'as dis au professeur et j'étais au premier rang.  
- Ah… J'avais oublié… répondit Sakura en baissant piteusement la tête.

Ridicule. Elle était tout simplement ridicule. Tohru devait avoir vu sa tête car aussitôt, elle se transforma en moulin à paroles.  
- Oh non, je voulais pas te faire passer pour quelqu'un de stupide ! Loin de là ! C'était juste pour détendre l'atmosphère… Non pas qu'elle soit froide ! Non, pas du tout ! Au contraire ! Et puis tu n'es pas stupide vu que tu as réussis à répondre au senseï sans l'écouter… Je ne dis pas non plus que tu dois continuer à ne pas l'écouter ! Mais…

Sakura se déconnecta momentanément de la réalité. Pourquoi cette fille paniquait ? Elle la regarda gesticuler, toujours sans comprendre puis, au moment où elle allait prendre la parole, une voix masculine s'éleva.  
- Tohru, calme toi…

Sakura voulut remercier son sauveur à vive voix quand elle le reconnut. Elle eut un haut le corps. Le gars aux cheveux oranges se tenait devant elle.  
- Salut Kyo-kun ! Sakura, je te présente Kyo Sôma !

- Salut… répondit le garçon.  
- Salut… répéta Sakura, en essayant de ne pas laisser paraître son malaise.

- Tu viens Tohru ? Yuki et moi, on doit te parler…  
- Maintenant ? répondit Tohru, visiblement surprise.

- Oui, maintenant… répliqua-t-il assez rudement, en me regardant d'un air dur.

Ca y est… Qu'est ce que j'avais encore fais ? Je levais les yeux au ciel. Kami… Pourquoi j'attire les ennuis sans m'en rendre compte ? Quand ils furent partis (Avec un regard suspicieux du dénommé Kyo et un sourire de Tohru), elle recommença a manger sa pomme. Un groupe de jeunes filles l'abordèrent.  
- Alors comme ça, tu te mets à côté de Yuki ? Fais attention à toi, tu pourrais t'en mordre les doigts de te mettre aussi proche de notre prince...  
- Prince ? questionna Sakura, désorienté. Y a un prince ici ?  
- Cette gourde ne l'a même pas remarqué! s'offusqua une deuxième.  
- Ecoute nous... Tu ne t'approche plus de lui et tu changeras de place! Hors de question qu'il supporte ta présence une seconde de plus!  
- Ca doit être terrible... murmura Sakura.  
- Hein ?  
- Oh rien... Je me disais juste que ça devait être vraiment terrible pour "le prince" d'avoir toutes ses fréquentations réglées par des harpies... répondit elle en souriant narquoisement.

Elle se leva et partit sous l'air offusqué des 3 filles. Elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule. Le meilleur endroit? Le toit. Sakura sourit en s'y rendant. Le toit… Combien de fois s'était t elle fait grondée pour être allée dessus celui du temple ? Un nombre incalculable… Elle grimpa à l'échelle puis se retrouva tout en haut. D'ici, on pouvait voir les autres, tout petit. Elle entendit des éclats de voix et décida de ne pas s'en mêler. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende son nom. Que faisait son nom dans une discussion ? Elle s'approcha.  
- … mais évite de trop t'approcher d'elle ! lui intima Kyo

- Pourquoi ? demanda Tohru.  
- Elle est pas nette ! Elle a quelque chose qui me dit de se méfier d'elle ! Elle est bizarre !  
- Parce que tu n'es pas bizarre, toi ? fit remarquer le garçon aux cheveux violets.  
- T'as quelque chose à dire sale rat ?  
- Oui, je n'aime pas ta face de chat…  
- Tu veux te battre ? hurla le « chat »  
- A quoi ça servirait ? Je te battrai encore… Comme la fois d'avant. Et celle d'avant. Et encore celle d'avant. Et…  
- Grrrrr… Tu l'auras cherché !  
- Yuki ! Kyo ! intervint Tohru. Arrêtez…  
- Ce sale rat mérite une correction…  
- C'est toi qui va en recevoir une, sale matou…

Après avoir étalé Kyo, Yuki prit la parole.  
- Bien, je reconnais que la nouvelle a l'air bizarre…

Kyo se releva, un nerf sur la tempe.  
- Si tu es du même avis que moi, pourquoi tu m'as frappé alors ?  
- Tu voulais te battre… Cependant, même si elle est bizarre, je ne crois pas qu'il faudrait l'éviter. Après tout, elle n'a rien fait contre nous et elle n'a pas encore découvert notre petit secret…  
- _Pas encore_ ! Mais mon instinct animal me le dit qu'elle est dangereuse…  
- Ce serait bien la première fois que tu aurais raison…  
- T'es mort !

La sonnerie mit fin à leur discussion. Ils partirent, sans passer devant Sakura. Elle aurait été mal… Elle été tétanisée et n'aurait rien pu faire. Rien pu nier. Elle sortit lentement de sa torpeur… et frappa dans un mur. Pourquoi ils la trouvaient bizarre ? Etait ce à cause de ses cheveux rouge sang ? Non… Elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas avoir une couleur normale. Alors pourquoi ? Avaient-ils remarqué ses nausées ?

Sakura secoua la tête. Non, c'était _eux_ qui étaient bizarres…

O+o+O+o+O

Voilà, le duxième chapitre est posté! Laissez une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir!


	3. Chapter 3

Salut, c'est encore moi pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, on y voit Akito et Hatori !

NemesisTycoon: Voilà le troisième chapitre J'espère qu'il te plaira... Par contre ce chapitre n'est pas très marrant. Gomen nasaï... ( -- Hum, je tient àpréciser que je n'en suis pas au point de m'xcuser comme Ritsu --" le jour où ça arrivera, je serais ceinture noire du ju-jitsu)

Disclaimer : Je suis _vraiment _obligée de faire remarquer à tout le monde que l'univers fantastique de fruit basket ne m'appartient absolument pas ? Sniiiif… Par contre, Sakura m'appartient ainsi que l'histoire (c'est les seuls truc qui m'appartiennent en fait). Je précise aussi que je ne suis absolument pas payée pour écrire. (Quoi que en soit, savoir que quelqu'un lit ma fic, c'est un salaire superbe ;-)

Chapitre 3 :

Sakura soupira pour la mille et unième fois de la journée. Tout s'était mal passé. _Tout._ Elle prit le chemin du retour mais au lieu de rentrer dans le temple, elle alla sur le toit. Elle préférait avoir un peu de calme avant « d'exorciser » des statuettes et autres babioles. Elle se concentra pour essayer de chasser cette journée de sa tête puis redescendit. En bas, le bonze parlait avec un garçon qui devait avoir un peu plus de son âge. Elle décida d'écouter leur conversation.

- Elle seule peut lever la malédiction, avec sa sœur. Alors tenez la éloignée d'_eux…_  
- Monsieur Akito, elle ne les approchera pas. Faîtes moi confiance…  
- Confiance ? Je lui ai fait déjà enlever une partie de sa mémoire à cause de ma _confiance…_Mais j'ose espérer que je n'aurais pas à recommencer…  
- Bien sûr que non… répliqua le bonze assez sèchement.

Mal lui en prit car son interlocuteur le blessa au bras avant qu'il n'ai pu bouger. Sakura étouffa un cri. Malheureusement pour elle, il ne fut pas assez étouffé car le dénommé Akito se tourna vers la porte. Il se leva avec un calme olympien et ouvrit brusquement la porte.  
- Tiens tiens… Qu'avons-nous là… Une jeune fille bien éloignée de ses quartiers…  
Sakura ne répondit et baissa les yeux. Cet homme lui faisait peur. Ses yeux lui faisait peur… Et son sourire paraissait si cruel… La jeune fille ne pu réprimer un frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine. Il tendit la main vers son visage et lui caressa la visage lentement.  
- La curiosité est un vilain défaut…

Il enfonça petit à petit ses ongles dans sa chair. Sakura ne cria pas, pour ne pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Elle jeta un coup d'œil pour demander de l'aide au bonze qui détourna la tête. Il ne l'aiderait pas.  
- On ne devait pas se rencontrer aujourd'hui, Mlle Sôma-Echigoawa.

Il retira brutalement sa main et Sakura se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait mal et du sang coulait le long de sa joue. Akito la regarda satisfait.  
- Mon chauffeur est aussi médecin. Il va vous soigner la joue. Je vais le chercher.

Il partit en laissant Sakura seule avec le bonze qui s'approcha d'elle et… la gifla de toutes ses forces sur la joue endolorie.  
- Je t'ai dis combien de fois de ne pas agir ainsi avec nos clients potentiels…  
- Ce n'était pas un client normal. Vous parliez de moi !  
- Petite insolente ! J'ai eu la bonté de te recueillir quand tes parents t'ont abandonnés, lâchement… Est-ce ainsi que tu me remercies ? Je t'ai offert un toit où dormir, des repas quotidiens et une éducation religieuse que peu de gens ont eu le droit d'avoir ! Alors pour une fois dans ta vie, rends toi utile !  
- Vous savez quoi ? Je vous ai toujours pris pour un homme bon, prêt à servir les kamis et vous… Vous n'êtes rien de tout cela. Ne comptez plus sur moi pour servir vos mascarades…

Sakura sortit, fâchée contre le bonze. Manipulée. Elle avait été manipulée… Elle fut arrêtée par une voix.  
- Mlle Sôma-Echigoawa ?

Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à homme dans la vingtaine avec des cheveux bruns dont une mèche tombait sur un de ses yeux. Il s'inclina pour se présenter.  
- Je suis Hatori Sôma. Je suis médecin.  
- C'est vous que Akito est allé cherché ? Je m'appelle Sakura. Appelez moi donc comme ça, ce sera mieux que par mon nom…

Elle lui sourit puis l'emmena dans le coin qui servait de pharmacie. Elle s'assit et il commença à sortir un pansement et des désinfectant qu'il appliqua sur sa joue.  
- Aïe…

Le jeune homme sourit.  
- Qu'as-tu fait pour qu'Akito te fasse cette marque ? demanda t il.  
- Le sang c'est lui, mais les traces de doigts, c'est le bonze… répondit elle en repensant à la gifle.  
Il appliqua une pommade et lui mit le pansement. Sakura hésita à poser une question et commença à triturer sa manche. Hatori sourit.  
- Que veux tu me demander ?

Sakura eut un sursaut et s'agita.  
- Oh, mais rien, rien… (Devant l'air septique du docteur, elle reprit) Enfin… Juste… Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il me voulait ce Akito ?

Elle le vit nettement froncer les sourcils puis se reprendre.  
- Hum… Je ne sais pas…  
Ce fut au tour de Sakura de froncer les sourcils. Il mentait, elle en était sûre… Il posa une main sur son front et une lumière commença à apparaître.  
- Qu'est ce que…  
- Je suis désolé. Tu vas devoir oublié tout ça comme Akito me l'a demandé…  
- Hé mais ! Je veux garder mes sou…

Une vive lumière blanche inonda la pièce et Sakura s'effondra sur le sol, évanouie. Le flot de ses derniers souvenirs semblait faire marche arrière. Elle ne vit pas le médecin se lever et partir dans une Mercedes noire dans laquelle était Akito, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres.


End file.
